Lovebirds
by Marianna Morgan
Summary: E/O Challenge – Complete Drabble Story in 12 Chapters – Pre-Series – John had no idea what he was getting himself into by loving her.
1. Chapter 1

**E/O Challenge Word: **

* * *

><p><strong>chain<strong> (CHān) n. – a connected flexible series of metal links used for fastening or securing objects; such a series of links worn as a decoration; a necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>SpoilersWarnings**: Set a few months before 4.03, but possible vague spoilers for that episode

**Word Count**: 100

**A/N**: Inspired by a gift I recently received. And also, I'm trying something new here – telling a story in drabble format (so each chapter is 100 words; a couple are a few words over) and also including the word of the week (as defined above) in each chapter. We'll see how it goes...

* * *

><p><em>And my love is an anchor tied to you; tied with a silver chain. ~ Crosby, Stills, &amp; Nash<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, John..."<p>

Mary gasped softly, momentarily speechless as she stared at the silver bird-shaped pendant; suspended – as if in flight – by a dainty silver chain; both resting in a slight tangle; cushioned by a nest of cottony gauze within the small square box she held.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her fingers hovering over the gift.

"You're beautiful," John returned and then smiled when Mary looked up at him through her feathery bangs; showed her the dimples that always melted her heart; that he did not know she secretly hoped would show up on the faces of their children one day.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mary smiled at John but more at herself; because it was far too early in their relationship for her to be imagining the physical features of their future kids.

And yet it seemed her mother had been right in her advice to Mary about how you knew "the one"; you just _knew..._and Mary knew without a doubt that she would one day be John Winchester's wife; would say yes to him this instant if he asked her.

John tilted his head, as if he knew Mary was having a conversation with herself as she began to carefully untangle the chain.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like it?" John asked in that adorable way men did when they thought they had read a woman correctly but wanted to make sure.

"No, I don't," Mary responded; her tone distracted; her eyes slightly squinted in concentration as her fingers attempted to coax the pendant from the twisted chain.

John felt his heart drop. "You..." Now he seemed speechless. "You don't?"

A plate clattered somewhere in the diner.

"No," Mary affirmed; then smiled as she finally set the bird free and glanced across the table at the man she had known for less than a month. "I love it."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

"..._and I love you"_ was left unsaid, but John heard the words and felt the same; had never been so enamored.

It was hard to believe that he used to live in a world that did not include Mary Campbell; that less than a month ago he literally did not know she even existed.

But now, John could not imagine his life without her.

And if he had his way – and he usually did – John would marry her one day; would ask her now, if he thought she would say yes.

John watched as Mary lifted the chain, bird pendant dangling.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you help me?" Mary asked, even though she and John both knew she could put the necklace on herself.

"Yeah, sure," John answered, his fingers brushing hers; the chain looking like silver thread in his large hands; his palms faintly stained with motor oil from working on cars six days a week since his return from Vietnam.

Mary swept her hair to the side – a soft blonde bundle held against her neck – and leaned forward over the table; patiently waiting; smiling as John fumbled with the clasp; wondering if he would do the same with the ring whenever he got around to proposing one day.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

John sighed, eyes narrowed as his large fingers attempted to open the tiny fastener; mindful not to snap the chain in the midst of his struggles.

Mary laughed softly, and he loved the sound; even if it _was _at his expense.

"Want me to help you?" she asked teasingly.

"I got it," John assured, even as his thumb once again slipped from the latch. "Damn it."

John sighed and glanced at Mary.

"Did you read the card?" he checked, hoping to divert her attention.

Mary frowned. "Card?"

"In the box," John elaborated, focusing back on the necklace. "Under the...whatever that stuff is."

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Mary smiled at John's description and peeked under the white cottony gauze that had cushioned the pendant and chain just seconds earlier; seeing the corner of a pink piece of paper, no bigger than a business card.

Mary felt unexpectedly touched – pink, her favorite color – and then slipped the paper from its hiding place; freeing it from the small square box that rested on the table and holding it close to her face, as though its message was a secret.

Her eyes scanned the words, written in black ink in John's trademark scrawl; each letter sharp and jagged and rushed.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

But the message was surprisingly smooth and sweet and had undoubtedly been chosen with great care and thought; because it had certainly taken time to find the right words to match with the gift of chain and pendant.

_Without love, we are birds with broken wings. ~ Schwartz_

And then under that...

_Thank you for healing me. ~ John_

Mary blinked; swallowing against the emotion suddenly lodged in her throat as she read the words again; her eyes welling with tears as she remembered the brusque, stand-offish Marine freshly returned from Vietnam that she had first been introduced to through a friend of a friend a few weeks ago.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Mary sighed shakily, glancing from the card to John, who was still holding the chain and staring back at her from across the table; inarguably a transformed man, thanks to what he perceived as the patience and tough love of a Midwestern girl.

Mary shook her head and huffed a teary laugh; all at once overwhelmed with the realization that while John loved her, he did not have a clue who she really was.

_A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?_

That was a more appropriate quote; because John and Mary were from two different worlds.

And he had no idea what he was getting himself into by loving her.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

John frowned as he watched a mixture of emotions cross Mary's face, nervously threading the silver chain through his fingers as he cleared his throat. "Mary..."

Mary shook her head. "I'm fine," she quickly assured. "Just..." She paused and then shook her head again; because now was not the time to tell him about her family.

"What?" John asked, his frown deepening.

Mary sniffled and quirked a watery smile. "You're too good to me, John Winchester."

John smiled softly, knowing there was something more but figuring they had their entire lives for Mary to tell him.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

"So..." Mary sighed, blinking rapidly to disperse lingering tears. "Did you finally get it?" she asked, nodding toward the tiny clasp at the end of the silver chain John still held.

"Yeah," John laughed and leaned forward as Mary did the same, once again sweeping her blonde hair to the side, and smiling at him as he fastened the jewelry around her neck.

The chain draped over either side of her collarbone; the bird pendant lightly resting over her sternum. Beneath, Mary's heart fluttered in her chest – _like a bird in a cage_ – at the feel of John's touch against her skin; his calloused fingers surprisingly gentle.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

There was silence between them as the diner buzzed with chatter, and utensils scraped against plates.

Mary's hand covered the pendant, pressing the bird against her chest as her fingers skimmed the chain. "Thank you," she whispered, and hoped John realized she was grateful for more than just his most recent gift; was grateful for his love and the hope he gave her.

Because with John, Mary did not feel like the daughter of hunters – she felt normal; felt as if there was hope for escaping a life she no longer wanted.

And hope was the thing with feathers that perched in the soul...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
